This invention relates to a common problem that exists in the majority of homes and businesses in the United States; paper and other types of flat-stock are produced or accumulate through use, such as in production, the production of documents, waste or simply the accumulation of used papers, newspapers and magazines. The storing of this accumulated flat-stock, for the purposes of distribution, disposal or, more commonly, recycling presents a problem when the stored material must be moved. If the material has not been stored in a container of some sort, it has undoubtedly slid into a slump pile and must be gathered, organized and bundled or baled in some fashion to be acceptable to those who must move it. If the material has been stored in a container of some sort, then it either has to be moved from the container in order to then be bundled or baled or the container, itself, must be used as part of the moving process. In many instances this may add an unjustifiable expense and, in the case of recycling, add an unacceptable material to the recycling effort. Moving the material from the container, in order to bundle or bale it, is often the only choice available and this can be cumbersome, time consuming and messy.
The invention is a device that is both a rigid container for the flat-stock, holding the accumulation in a neat stack, and then once filled, functions as a baling device, allowing for the easy and secure binding and baling of the accumulation without lifting or moving it from the device in any way. The resultant bales are securely bound and easily removed from the device so that it can be filled again and another bale bound. The device can be made as a decorative furniture item, so that it can be part of any furniture decor and thus be immediately accessible for storing and obscuring used reading material or other flat-stock until it is time to bind and bale the accumulation for disposal or recycling. The device with its rigid support system transfers the flat stock load directly to the base. The invention also incorporate one of three lid designs. When in use the lids serve to both obscure the flat stock material and provide a flat horizontal usable surface. When in the open position the lids provide of access to and binding and baling of the contained paper or flat-stock material The device may also be made in a utilitarian mode, more acceptable in basements, plants, garages, mud rooms, store rooms, closets etc., but still holds the accumulation in a stack and allows for the easy binding and baling and removal when appropriate.